Ultimate Evil
by Ami Metallium
Summary: The tables have turned... For sometimes the greatest horrors come from the most unexpected places... Though who would of thought that in the end... Xelloss would be the victim... oneshot ficlet. poor Xelkun


Disclamer: I do not own slayers. If I did then Xelloss would   
have a bigger part, and *beep*. Hey! why did you do that? ~It  
would give away the story.~ *blinks* oh... ok...  
  
AN: this story is AU. It takes place in a reality where   
Lina-tachi finds out that Xelloss is a Mazoku much earlier. As  
for the abnormal style of writing I think I should explan. The  
parts with simbles above and below are flashbacks. ~there are  
LOTS...~ when a set of simbles are used more than once it means  
it is tha same flash back ~or a continuation of the last one~  
that's what I said! ~what ever~ Grrrr... The flash backs go from  
the oldest ~ones that happened the farthest back~ to the most  
resent.   
  
................................................................  
  
  
"Who are you!?" He cries as he struggles against his restraints.  
  
  
-  
"Ah... If it isn't Lena and her pet Mazoku."  
"Grrr... Reka. I should of known..."  
-  
  
  
"Who me?" she asks from the shadows "why... that's a secret!"   
with that she giggles.  
  
  
=  
'Well... If he's a Mazoku... It'll just be a bit harder...' She  
smiles slightly to her self 'No matter... I'll find a way...   
nothing can stop me from reaching my goal...'  
=  
  
  
Something about her laugh scares Xellos much more then any   
threat.  
  
  
*  
After the glow faded she looked down at the talisman that lay in  
her hand. 'It took me six months to gather all this stuff... I   
hope Lena-san will not miss her things...'  
*  
  
  
How could any one this... this... evil... have a laugh so   
innocent...  
  
  
*  
She smiled slightly. The talisman truly was a work of art. It   
consisted of a blood red ruby set inside of a locket, a locket   
she had gotten long ago. As the talisman collects the demonic   
magic and the essence of the Mazoku that they kill, The ruby   
will gain veins of black.   
*  
  
  
...and familiar.  
  
  
*  
She closed her locket hiding the ruby from the world and put it   
on. Sliding it under her shirt. 'Now all I have to do is wait   
until it gets to full power...'  
*  
  
  
"You know Xellos-san. I've wanted to say that..." she said as  
she took a step into the light. Causing her black robe and black  
cape to be partly visible.  
  
  
~  
She closed her eyes, and measured the strength and density of   
the enemy in her locket. When she was sure about the power level  
she smirked to herself as attacked.  
~  
  
  
Xellos shudders... then blinks 'Xellos-san?'  
  
  
~  
She had been collecting energy for over five years. Only one and   
a half had she been doing so alone. And the dark star incident   
had not hurt ether. After that she had actually had to expand  
the capacity of the talismans energy.  
~   
  
  
"...Ever sense you first said it to me..." She took a second   
step into the light. Revealing the fact she was as tall as he   
was.  
  
  
~  
She dodged a blow. 'Lena-Tachi should be here any second. And   
unless I'm mistaken, Xellos-san is with them.' She sidestepped.   
'Ah... here they are now.'  
~  
  
  
"Said it to... you?"  
  
  
~  
She made to dodge the next attack but stepped in the way of the   
demons sword instead. Causing a long deep slash along her chest   
and thigh.  
~  
  
  
"Yes. Said it to me. Numerous times in fact..." she took another  
step into the light. He could see her hair. Long and dark.  
  
  
~   
She cried out in pain and dropped. Just as she hit the ground   
she heard someone call her name. She smirked as she forced her   
self to Her feet.  
~  
  
  
"I... know you?"  
  
  
~  
She had no doubt the others would ser her smile but, due to the  
severity of her wound, they would pass it off as a grimace.  
~  
  
  
She takes the final step out of the shadows. Fully revealing  
herself to him.  
  
  
~  
She felt the demon start to charge up for an attack. It was  
time.  
~  
  
  
He gasps in disbelief, 'it can't be! She would never...' he  
shakes his head slowly as it all sinks in...  
  
  
~  
She lifted her sword and charged as the demon released its  
spell.  
~  
  
  
...He could sense her aura now that he knew what to look for...  
  
  
~  
The instant it hit she released her talismans power causing her  
soul to be ripped from her body along with all the demonic and  
astral energy she had bound to it.  
~  
  
  
...He barely recognizes it...  
  
  
~   
She looked down at her body. The damage that had been done to it  
was extensive... But not enough to kill someone...  
~  
  
  
...it is so very different...  
  
  
~  
She would of shrugged if she had had enough control over this  
new form to create a body.  
~  
  
  
...And yet...  
  
  
~   
She looked over at the battle. 'I should go... before Xellos-san  
or Lena-san feel my presence...'  
~  
  
  
"What..."  
  
  
~  
With that thought She faded to the astral plain.  
~  
  
  
"...Happened to me?" she smiles slightly and opens her eyes. "I  
died...  
  
  
~  
Biding her time...  
~  
  
  
Remember?"  
  
  
~  
Waiting for the perfect chance to strike.  
~  
  
  
A scream sounds.   
  
  
~  
The poor Mazoku will never know what hit him...  
~  
  
  
A scream of such emotion that it could keep a Mazoku feed for  
years on end...  
  
  
~   
At least not until it is much to late  
~  
  
  
And yet...  
  
  
~  
This thought brought a smile to her newly formed lips.  
~  
  
  
The only Mazoku close enough to hear it did not enjoy it's  
sound...  
  
  
~  
A smile like none to ever grace her face before.  
~  
  
  
maybe that was because...  
  
  
~   
After all...  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
it came from him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~   
princesses don't smirk...  
~ 


End file.
